suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ B.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 23 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Utah, USA |occupation= Data Entry Clerk |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 6/17 |votes= 7 |alliances= Mid Gens |loyalties= George I. Rhys R. Oli G. Tyler K. Brittany J. |hoh= |nominated= 6 (Weeks 2, 4, 5, Day 15 & Weeks 7 & 8) |veto= 1 (Week 3) |days= 20 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 12/16 |votes2= 6 |alliances2= |loyalties2= Andy F. Anthony C. |hoh2= |nominated2= 1 (Day 9) |veto2= |days2= 9 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season he placed twelfth. Big Brother 4 Game Summary The game was a rollercoaster ride for AJ, as his designation and association with the Mid Gens team saw him frequently be either a scapegoat for the block, or completely safe from nomination. From the mounting retaliation of the Anti Mid Gens in Week 4 onwards, AJ found himself an initial nominee for every round until his eviction, with the exception of one won by his Mid Gens ally George I. Despite this, his social game ensured he was veto'd a total of four times by other people, leading to him becoming the last Mid Gen standing. When he was a final nominee for only the second time in Week 8, against Zyler G., AJ was unanimously chosen to join his fellow teammates on the jury. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water, AJ B. was determined to stick the landing, and recruited Andy F. to be his partner. However when Andy became an early nomination scapegoat, AJ B. found himself working overtime to keep them both safe. However after voting in the minority two weeks running, he found himself up as a replacement nominee next to his own partner Andy in the season's first Double Eviction. Having to campaign against his enemy, the house became split on who should go, and in the first use of cached votes, it was AJ B. who fell in a nail-biting 6-5 vote. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Tyler | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Tyler | No |- | | – | – |- | |} Trivia * AJ previously co-held the record for most times nominated in a season with six, alongside Sam P. from and once again Jeremy from . ** This record was beaten by Logan H. in when he received a total of eight nominations in the season. * AJ formerly co-held the record for the most total times vetoed from the block in a season with four, alongside Jeremy B. from . ** This record was broken by Max A. in Big Brother Blood vs. Water when he was vetoed five times. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:12th Place Category:Returning Houseguests